remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sargasso Space Zone
The Sargasso Space Zone or Sargasso Region is an illegal hideout located somewhere in the Meteo Asteroid Belt and is home to a gang of thugs and criminals under the authority of Wolf O'Donnell. The Hideout is one large space station, protected by ForceFields, with on-board spacecraft, equipment and technology resembling those of Venomian designs. 'History' During the Aparoid Invasion the Star Fox Team came here in search of Pigma Dengar who had stolen an Aparoid Core Memory containing vital information about the species and their homeworld. When a criminal ruffian inside the colony denied any knowledge of Pigma and took a hostile stance against Star Fox, the team decided to take action. Fox and Slippy were sent inside the base to search for Pigma and stamp out any resistance they encountered as they destroyed all transfer devices on sight to cut off reinforcements, while Falco and Krystal took care of the fleet outside. Later, Star Wolf arrived after receiving a distress call from their troops. Furious over the intrusion into their territory, Wolf, Leon and the team's newest member Panther engaged Star Fox in their Wolfens, but were defeated. After some talk, Wolf admitted that Pigma had been kicked out of Star Wolf as well as ordering his ruffian henchmen to drive Pigma away if he ever dared to enter their territory. Panther, in favour of flirting with Krystal, citing the communications log, helped in tracking Pigma by pointing the team to Fichina. ''Aftermath After the war, with the casualties suffered by the criminal gang, the threat posed by them to the Cornerian Army was no longer deemed realistic. The base was presumably placed under close supervision, but the dense surrounding asteroid field would make tracking difficult. Because the Aparoids were not involved in Star Fox and Star Wolf's conflict in this area, this also resulted in the area being listed as the only campaign to not have any Aparoid-related casualties. 'In the game' Mission 3. Sargasso Space Zone; Hostiles Revisited The Sargasso Space Zone serves as the third mission in the story mode of ''Star Fox: Assault. The first objective is to clear the hideout station of all transfer devices, while avoiding enemy hostility and taking to space when the Might Gauge is rising. After destroying all transfer devices, Star Wolf will arrive and prompt a dogfight challenge towards Fox and his team. Location data Battle condition Data retrieved from Great Fox's robotic assistant, ROB, advises Fox McCloud has dispatched his team to arrest the criminal, Pigma Dengar. Confidence is high Dengar possesses knowledge of the Aparoid species. Reports are coming in that McCloud has met resistance at Dengar's hideout. No further data available. Tactical data Sniper rifle Useful weapon to neutralize foes from long distances. Power upgrades Green upgrades the weapon caliber of your Arwing or Landmaster. Red increases the strength of your vehicle's blasts. Personnel file Name: Slippy Toad Team Star Fox: Mechanic Skills: Engineering, Landmaster pilot Slippy has been a member of Team Star Fox since its formation. ''Star Fox Pentalogy'' The Sargasso Space Zone reappeared in Star Fox Pentalogy. It is the third mission in Star Fox: Assault. ''Mission 3. Sargasso Space Zone; Hostiles Revisited 'Versus Mode' The hideout is also available as two Multiplayer stages in the Versus Mode, one inside the interior for pilots only and an exterior space zone stage for Arwings and Wolfens only. Trivia *The Sargasso Region is likely named after the Sargasso Sea, a region in the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean. *While inside the Sargasso base, enter the door on the highest floor of the stage. While the door is closed, take a Sniper Rifle and aim at the center of the door. The Sniper's targeting scope should appear red colored, as if the door were an enemy. Shooting the door accomplishes nothing. *Given the fact that some of the equipment of the Ruffians have Andross's logo on them, it can be assumed that at least some of the ruffians in the Sargasso Space Zone were former members of the Venomian Army. *The Sector Y and Solar theme from ''Star Fox 64 is remixed in orchestra for this level. Category:Lylat System Category:Satellites and space stations Category:Space Stations